Simba's AFFAIR OOOOOHHH NOOOOOO
by MollyEvens
Summary: this is mature content if you're not 18 or older TURN YOUR BUTT AROUND & look for something more age appropriate...go on go i said GO! otherwise enjoy :D WARNING this contains an ASSHOLE cheating on his wife with his daughter's husband's sister sooooo it's kinda INCEST


The Pride Lands, it is insanely hot again today. The sun is bursting down from heaven. Vitani has just returned from a successful hunt. Whenever they had hunted successfully, she felt a tingle in your stomach and will usually also be sexually aroused. Also this year. She comes to Pride Rock and seeks a quiet corner in the cool cave. There she begins to slowly and gently caress her vulva. She is already swollen and slightly damp. Moreover, their mating season is just on crack, so they must also think more of erotic thoughts. And so she sinks into her mind, like a tender lion takes her virginity. Simba just returned from a tour of the back, and runs towards Pride Rock felt something strange, something he only feels when a lioness is in heat! Nala but it can not be, since your heat only a few days over! When he stopped just before Pride Rock, he was quite sure that it is not Nala, the smell indicated an other lioness who had never been in heat! The thought of the other lioness excite the senses! Simba was now at Pride Rock, and noticed the odor-causing the lioness comes directly from his cave! He slowly looks around the corner and look into the cave, and he looks like Vitani in the corner is, and licks her swollen pussy! Simba is excited by these images to the highest is now determined in the cave, smiling at Vitani, and asks her in an excited tone of voice if he could help her! "Oh, hello Simba. I-I did not know that I am not alone here." Startles Vitani. "Help? So, uh, yes, uh, I really mean no, so I uh ..." Simba looked at her lovingly, but also passionate about Vitani and further said:. "It's just ... I've never done this before with another lion" "Never? So you're still a virgin?" The Vitani is still a virgin, Simba makes it even hotter than he already is! "You need not be afraid Vitani, it is sure to please you," said Simba as he put his head moved slowly from Vitanis hind legs, and with his long rough tongue begins to lick Vitanis hot hole! "Do you like it how I make you lick Vitani Mmm, the taste and the smell of your juices me so hot!" Vitani trembles with excitement, leaning her head back, as Simba licks the pussy and moans briefly. She quietly says to Simba: "Oh yeah, that feels great, much better than I do myself with my tongue." Vitanis pussy wetter and the demand for more and more sex. When Simba licks on Glitoris she moans again. A hot wave takes over again and she knows that she now wants to have for the next 5 days slamming sex because their heat is now fully dawned. She rolls back, lies down on her back and stretched her pussy up to Simba, his face and see how he licks her snout. But then she remembers briefly. "What will tell Nala? You're finally married to her." "Nala is certainly not mind, I've sometimes even caught as she fucked with Kovu! Drive my presence at her she has only made hotter! And while she was fucked by Kovu, she gave me a blow job yet! But now you too! " Simba licks again over her swollen, wet and throbbing hot hole before he slowly moved his mitlerweilen bright red and dripping wet cock in the direction of her pussy, and on his tail already Vitanis feels moist lips! Simba breathing briefly and gently and slowly pushes into her virgin hole! "Soon it will hurt a little Vitani, but when the pain is gone, you'll love it!" With a short but sharp blow was Vitanis virginity taken and Simba they begin to fuck passionately! "Oh ... you're ... so close ... I love it when a lioness is built so tight! Is the pain already over Vitani? Do you like it already?" From the first pain her tears running down her face. But the pain had stopped not long. She's only impressed by the wonderful feeling. "Yes, Simba, it feels wonderful!" She stands up to his shock and tried to press his hot cock deeper and deeper into it. A smaller orgasm she comes over and she starts to moan with each shock easily. She is still on her back, spread her back legs wide, and can be of Simba with passion patches. "Oh, yes -! Yes that's wonderful Jaa" Simba Vitani fucks harder and harder! His big heavy balls slapping at each of his thrusts against Vitanis pussy, which is accompanied by a clapping noise! "Oh ... yeah ... mmm Stemm you even harder against my dick, I still want to go deeper into you!" Simba fucks her harder and deeper, until he suddenly felt a tremendous pressure in his bladder! "Vitani I'll continue the same, but I really have to urgently piss!" Simba takes his hard coated with mucus Vitanis cock from her pleasure hole, occurs a few steps back and starts gleefully piss! But since his cock is rock hard still, his hard yellow beam hits with full force on the ground, and a few drops of spray accidentally Vitanis on hind legs! "Oh I'm sorry that you brunt what!" Simba's hot juice just will not stop gushing from him, no wonder with the amount he had drunk a few hours ago at the water hole! Vitani is just crazy horny and plays with her paw n the places where it gets wet. "Do nothing. Somehow I find it unfortunate that there were only a few drops. Introduce yourself please let me again about your stuff but run on. Slowly Simba moved with his tail still pissendem to Vitani, and his warm beam goes straight to her stomach! Slowly Simba runs piss rear in direction Vitanis pussy and anus are pretty wet, "you said Like when my hot water moisturizes your beautiful skin?" says Simba drop as the last of his still hard cock went! "Ahh, that was a relief! Do you have to pee too? or should I now again fuck now? "She licks her piss-soaked fur and looks sexy up at Simba." Next time I hope you know I think what to drink on. "And with that, she licks her belly and finally her pussy. "I do think that because what might come out." She licks with her rough tongue deep in her slit. With her paw pressing on her bladder and finally an initially small trickle piss running out of her pussy . But after drinking just two sips, the trickle has become a powerful jet. They pressed her paw on her clit, massaging him and pees in the high arc towards Simba's face. "Drink! Or wash up! "" Yesss piss in my face! "Simba opens his mouth when he sees how Vitanis yellow beam at him to move, and as her hot tongue Simbas beam hits, it starts as soon as possible to swallow! But Vitanis Piss affects not only his mouth, his whole face and his mane is soaked by Vitanis water! "Ohhh is the feel cool to your warm piss on my face, I can not wait anymore, I need to fuck you again," Simba picks again a big gulp of Vitanis piss in his mouth, but not swallows, and reserves the piss in his mouth! while he is still pissed of Vitani is Simba slowly moving across them, until he is over her face! Then he slowly opens his Maul by still Vitanis is piss, and distributes it evenly across her face! After Vitani their own piss in the face feels moved Simba's still rock hard motherwort to Vitanis little asshole! Without asking pushes Simba with a jerk in Vitanis ass, and thus deflowered her second hole! "Well how about that? You also can find the beautiful? Or should I better get to fuck your wet cunt? "Vitani was precisely relaxed, since they just piss, but she was not prepared for it and screams." Aaah! What are you doing! "But then she is horny and enjoys the pressure in her tight hole. You clutching Simba with their hind legs and pressed her pussy from just the last run drip piss on Simba's belly. The fuck in her ass makes . it wild She had never had such sexual stimuli and she starts to moan loudly She grabs Simba's shoulders with their front paws and clings to them in this case, her moan even louder and she moans hoarsely.. "Yesss! Yesss! Fuck me! Fuck me in my little hole! Ram through me, you horny, perverted king! FUCK MIIIICH! Blowing my fancy and made me fuck it dirty! "She presses her ass firmly against Simba's throbbing cock." Ohh yeah you horny lioness! I'll get you so hard that you do not run 10 days can! "Simba pushes harder and faster in Vitanis little asshole that is through his pre-cum wonderfully slippery! Simba licking his tongue over Vitanis mouth that still can not be her own piss tastes! While Vitanis mouth of Simba's rough tongue is spoiled, he pulls his cock back from Vitanis asshole and plunges it deep into her pussy, and she starts to fuck like crazy! "To me, Vitani's soon! Long, I think it by no more! Soon you will feel my hot seed in your greedy cunt! "Simba's tail begins to twitch, and his thrusts are slow!" Ohhh yeah kommmmts me! IIIIIIch syringe! "Simba injected deep into tight Vitanis from pussy while he bites tenderly Vitanis neck! Simba slowly pulls his tail stuck out Vitanis Pussy, accompanied by his semen and mucus Vitanis running slowly out of her pussy! Vitani moans screaming . never she could feel it like a lion in his hot juice squirts and there is also the rest in their full ride she gets her orgasm. Hardly the Simbas horny cock from her pussy is squirts her hot juice afterwards. Vitani is almost faint with happiness and licks Simba's mouth. "Oh, thank Simba was that the most amazing thing I've felt so far. You're such a passionate lover. "After Simba rose from her, licking her pussy clean Vitani. You enjoy the taste of the results of their Fotzenschleim and Simba's cum. She runs again with a paw over her wet pussy and lubricates the mucus in Simba's face. "You know that my heat started. You're going for the next few days often have to take care of me. Especially now that I know how awesome sex is. "Simba looks at her lustfully." If you knew how much I'll do it. "" But I ruh now first off a little. Ask Nala even know if she wants to join. "Vitani lies down." Irgentwie I have now almost back lust. ... Desire to lick another pussy "She closes her eyes and is asleep very quickly Simba start on the beautiful lioness and thinks:".. With pleasure the biggest I wede ask the Nala "With these thoughts, he sets out to. Search for Nala to experience another great fuck.


End file.
